Crazy Over Some Dumb Flu!
by Mizuki Kyuuka
Summary: SS, AU Sakura is working as a nurse in a hospital where Syaoran is the doctor. Some bizarre things happens while she is working. What will happen next? Read to find out!


A.N: Hi, everyone! I'm back again with my first one shot! Hope you guys enjoy it…please read and review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, this characters involved in this story do not belong to me…but the plot is mine does an Indian dance while shouting yippee!

Guide:

Sakura & Tomoyo: Nurses

Eriol & Syaoran: Doctors

**Crazy Over Some Dumb Flu**

"Hey, Sakura!" Syaoran came running over to her. "Do you mind handling patient 108?" he asked.

"Yep. No problem. When do you need me?" Sakura said lightly, slightly distracted by her work.

"Uh…like right now!" Syaoran said laughingly.

"Oh! Ok." Sakura replied, blushing. She quickly headed to the specified room.

"Hey Tomoyo! How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, thanks. Why are you here?"

"Syaoran asked me to handle patient 108."

"Oooh…" Tomoyo said in a teasing tone, "Anyway, that guy is an AIDS patient."

"Okay, thanks," Sakura said, as she checked him over and headed for the medicine.

**A few minutes later…**

"Ahh!" Sakura's scream could be heard throughout the whole room, disturbing the patients. She instantly put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," She whispered.

Tomoyo came running over, and so did Eriol who happened to pass by the room.

"What happened?" Tomoyo inquired in an half worried half angry tone.

Red-faced, Sakura answered, "I…accidentally poked myself."

"That's nothing really big, you know. You didn't have to shout that loud," Tomoyo replied, rolling her eyes.

"No…it was the one I used to give injections to patient 108!"

"What!" Eriol exclaimed in alarm, "You mean the guy with AIDS?"

"Oh no! We better get you to do a test," Tomoyo's eyes were as big as saucers.

"O…okay," Sakura meekly agreed.

**That night…**

Sakura was walking home when suddenly, a car appeared next to her.

"Come on in, Sakura. I'll fetch you home. It's pretty far from here and it's really late," Syaoran's head was popped out of the car window.

"No, it's really okay," Sakura replied.

"I insist. If I just left you here, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I'll be so worried and I'll blame myself for the rest of my life if anything happened to you. Please?" Syaoran begged.

"Well, okay, since you insist."

Syaoran gave her one of his killer smiles.

_I don't like him. I don't, I don't, I don't. Urgh! I do like him. I wish he'll stop doing little favours and saying things that will make me feel light-headed. Ugh! If this continues, I'll go mad and become like those other maniacal fan girls who send him flowers and letters._ Sakura thought as she went into the car.

"Sakura…it wouldn't be too much to ask you to have a drink with me.

_Oh no! I must not say yes. I must not, I will not say yes._

"No, it's not too much. I wouldn't mind going," Sakura inwardly kicked herself for agreeing. _What is happening to me?_

**At the stall…**

(A.N: I'm not really sure if there are stalls which open late at night there as they do in Malaysia. Well…but it's AU and it's my first one-shot, so please bear with me. I'm not quite sure about the AIDS part and you are welcome to tell me if I have made any mistakes. But please…bending on knees don't flame. Please? tears start falling Anyway, back to the story.)

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

"Coffee for me and for the lady…" I paused, waiting for Sakura to make her decision. I noticed a hint of blush on her face.

"Tea, please." Turning to me, she asked, "You drink coffee when you're going to sleep?"

"Well, coffee won't keep me awake. What about you? Drinking tea?" I asked her teasingly.

"Same here."

_Since we have been friends for ten years, Sakura has a special place in my heart. I couldn't help it. Her face, her hair, her voice, and from the way she talks till the way she blushes so easily._

I was worried though about this afternoon's incident. Well, it was partially my fault.

_Author's (third person) P.O.V_

"Well…" Sakura paused, apparently 'thinking'. Syaoran looked at her with those eyes of his.

"Please say yes?" he asked. Sakura didn't answer.

Inwardly, he was hoping that she would agree. Otherwise, it would spoil his plans.

"I'll take that as a yes," Syaoran said.

**The next day…**

"Where in the world is it?" Sakura was rummaging around in the closet, looking for her favourite skirt. She finally found it after looking in her socks drawer.

Tomoyo was working as it was her shift. She quickly dabbed on some makeup, trying to make it look like she wasn't wearing any.

(A.N: Some people say that the best makeup is to make it appear natural.)

Sakura combed her hair and ran out after hearing the horn.

"Hey, Syaoran," Sakura said, as she came into the car. When she received no answer, she turned to look at him. Syaoran's mouth was wide open, gaping at Sakura like a fish.

"What?" That bought Syaoran back to reality.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, trying really hard to conceal the fact that he had been staring very intently at Sakura. He couldn't help it. In fact, almost no guy could avoid looking at her. He didn't know what it was but Sakura seemed so captivating tonight.

It was a silent drive to their destination. When they arrived, Syaoran heard Sakura stifle a gasp. It was an exclusive restaurant and Syaoran was a regular there. A waiter dressed in a classy outfit opened the door for them. Syaoran signaled desperately for him not to acknowledge him.

"Oh, good day, Mr. Li. Welcome," Syaoran sighed inwardly, for the waiter apparently had not understood his frantic gestures.

"A table for two?" the waiter whose name was Hayden, asked. Without waiting for an answer, he said, "Over here, Mr. Li," he motioned to a table. Sakura was enthralled by the place. She recovered just in time to thank Hayden after he pushed her chair and unfolded her napkin.

While Syaoran was ordering, Sakura took in her surroundings. The restaurant had a romantic setting and atmosphere, an effect of the dim yellow lighting and soft music played by a pianist in a far corner. Sakura immediately felt at ease, as she was pretty tensed up at the idea of dining in such an expensive place.

As Syaoran had finished ordering, he turned his gaze to Sakura who seemed lost in her thoughts. He was gathering up his courage to come clean with his real objective of the dinner…

(A.N: Aren't you glad that his is a one-shot. That could have been a cliffhanger if this was a long story.)

**The next day…**

Sakura could clearly recall what had happened the night before…

_(Flashback)_

Right before the food came; Syaoran had got her attention and had spoken about various topics that were pretty boring. In fact, they were downright put-to-sleep kind of conversation. Syaoran had paused for a drink and hadn't said anything after that.

**A few minutes later…**

"Uh…Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got to say something."

"Go on, I'm not stopping you."

"Okay. Here it goes…I've liked you since I first knew you. I couldn't help it, you are a really wonderful person. I've tried to show my feelings for you, but I'm not sure whether you got the message," Syaoran said in one long breath.

"So. What will your answer be?" he asked, nervously.

Sakura was speechless and couldn't trust herself with words. She gave him a look that said much more than words itself. Syaoran knew that the answer was a yes. He was glad, because he would have no other answer.

The night passed uneventfully and they enjoyed their dinner with a relationship closer than before. Sakura was amazed at the bravery of Hayden: not because he could swallow ten swords, not because he could blow fire or walk on water; it was because at the end of the night, he put his hand out for tips and actually _stated_ the amount. Syaoran didn't mind and handed him more than what he asked for.

Sakura returned and told the whole tale to Tomoyo, who then told it to Eriol, and from there on, the story spread around, until almost the whole hospital had heard of the story.

_(End flashback)_

Sakura heard her name being called and rushed out, opening the door and slammed it close with such vigour that startled Syaoran. She proceeded to lock the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

Both of them were lost for words and even if they knew what to say, they were to embarrassed, or perhaps just mortified. The drive to work was silent and the day passed with people smiling at them with all-knowing eyes. They were both at lost and didn't know what all the looks meant. They finally found out when Sakura asked Tomoyo and Syaoran asked Eriol. They looked back to that day with laughter at their ignorance.

Sakura and Syaoran spent the next few days together like any young lovers would. Sakura received so many expensive presents and gifts. Even though she always said no, Syaoran continued to spend lavishly on her.

The next few days were amazing, even though from time to time, a shadow would pass Sakura's face as she knew the results of the test were to be out soon. Sakura tried his best to cheer him up and succeeded most of the time.

The day of the results had arrived. Sakura had been dreading this day even though her friends had told her that there were chances that she wasn't affected. The prospect of being affected made her shiver.

When she received the results, she quickly handed it over to Tomoyo for her to open the envelope, read and announce he results. Usually, Tomoyo would have gave it a dramatic effect by slowly withdrawing the papers but today it seemed that she was just as anxious to know the results and wasted no time.

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo stared at the results.

Sakura thought the world had fallen and grabbed the table for support, trying to let the facts sink it. She had AIDS.

"Sakura, your results are negative!"

That took an even longer time to digest. She hadn't been infected after all. She had mistaken Tomoyo's reaction for a bad omen instead of a good one. Tears started welling up and she let them flow freely.

Syaoran looked equally relieved and handed her some tissues. She gladly accepted it, giving him a grateful look. That night, a group consisting of Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko went out to celebrate.

The food had come. Everyone started digging in. Only Sakura didn't touch the food yet.

"I'd better get another pair of chopsticks," she said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Sakura, the tests were negative," Eriol said.

"Yeah, that means you don't have AIDS. So you can share food with us," Tomoyo added.

Before Sakura could say anything, Chiharu said, "See, I'll drink your juice." She gulped down the whole glass even though Sakura tried to stop her.

"Listen!" Sakura said at the top of her voice. Everyone turned to look at her. Sakura erupted in laughter at their face expressions.

Actually, the reason I wanted to get another pair of chopsticks is because I have the flu," she erupted in another fit of giggles. Slowly, everyone started laughing as they realized what Chiharu did. Chiharu looked forlorn.

"Oh man! I drank your juice. I drank your juice!" Chiharu said, regretting her actions.

**The next morning…**

Chiharu yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"ACHOOO!" She suddenly sneezed.

**End of One-Shot**

A.N: Please read and review. Thanks for taking the time to read my one-shot!


End file.
